


Without A Net Upon The Wire [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: Homeless Clint 'Verse [Podfic] [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barney is a terrible brother, Hawkguy, Homelessness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, canonical age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he was abandoned by his brother and then the circus, Clint Barton has resigned himself to making his own way in the world.  So when he ends up living on the streets of New York in the middle of winter, he’s not expecting to be taken in by injured army veteran, Phil Coulson, or accidentally involved in an escalating war against the Russian mafia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Net Upon The Wire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without A Net Upon The Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018959) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



Length: 4:30:04  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Without%20A%20Net%20Upon%20The%20Wire.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
